


Keep going, Hamster

by Katharo86



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour, Top Gear - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, hidden love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharo86/pseuds/Katharo86
Summary: This story is inspired by a dream I had once.An after work Party of the Grand Tour crew took a special way for Richard and Kathy.Hope you like it. Planned to be continued.





	Keep going, Hamster

We were now filming a few months for the grand tour and another set was done in the Swiss alps. Everybody was happy about the good job and the really good footage. So, as always, it was time for celebrating and the celebration was placed in a hotel in the mountains. Lovely. It was booked for the whole crew, so no one else was in the hotel than the GT Crew.  
It was July and we all were sitting outside at benches made of wood or with a glass Champagne in the hot tub. To be honest, all the GT parties are legendary. Lot of alcohol, lot of music, lot of fun. It was like a little family, just better.  
Tonight we played a game which was famous here to get drunk in short time. Slam a nail with a hammer in a massive peace of wood with one try. If you didn't get it with one try, you'll have to drink a shot... well.  
We were all drunk, everyone.  
I wanted to light me a cigarette as I realized I had no lighter. Richard came to me. He was smiling as he always does when he drunk a bit to much. His hair was messier than usual, his t-shirt and jeans were wet because he was fallen in the hot tub while joking around as he sits at the edge. His Chucks lay on the roof of the terrace, Jeremy had thrown them there.  
So he stands wet and barefoot in front of me and lights my cigarette.

R: maybe I could help you with that

I took the first drag.

K: thank you, Richard.  
R: you're welcome. I know that tomorrow morning will be hell, but it's just so much fun now, right?  
K: yeah definitely. But the breakfast is gorgeous, so what.

We were both laughing. 

C: hamster, leave the girl alone! You hear me?! I know there's nothing good on your mind!

Jeremy was shouting from a table. He was wearing a bra at his head so he was looking like Mickey Mouse. He was drunk as hell. 

R: oh really, Mister Darcy with a red bra on your head? Thanks for the advice.  
C: we need more champagne. Or wine. Or the thing they're calling Schnaps!  
R: oh dear. As I always say... an ape with a shirt.

We were laughing out loud. Richard was looking at me in a way I never recognized before. His face came close to mine, his lips inches apart from my cheek, he said with a low voice 

R: Matter if I take this one for a second?

I was irritated. Than his fingers touched the cigarette. I nodded and he draws on my cigarette and inhaled with a satisfied face. He placed the cigarette back between my lips. No one of us said a word, he just looked at me. A few seconds to long for my taste. It felt a bit odd, he never looked at me that way. I couldn't stand that and looked at the crowd of celebrating crew mates. I'll have to work with him for a long time and I don't want to fall in love with him. We were all a bit drunk here and the craziest things could happen.  
The next moment I felt that he had taken my left hand into his and looked intense at it.

K: Richard, what are you doing?

I felt uncomfortable and giggled to conceal it.

R: how's your cut healing?

A few days ago I had a cut at my left hand. I was a bit confused that he remembers that.

K: well, I think the fingers are at one piece. So. Everything's ok.  
R: that's... good. Yeah that's good. 

He didn't stop to hold my hand. 

J: Mates!!!

James was falling into us, also drunk. 

J: what are you doing here? Ah, wait. Richard. Kathy. I know exactly what's going on!  
K: do you?  
J: yeah, but I'm a Gentleman and as a...  
R: yeah, well James I think you should sit down and relax a bit. Ah look, there is Mr. Bra-cy. I bet you two would make a great company with pleasant conversations.  
J: Rich, you need to calm down.

Richard guided James to the table where Jeremy had pull up his shirt and did something that looked like a horrible version of belly dancing. Still with the bra on his head. I followed them and as Jeremy saw me he opened his arms, shouting 

C: Kathy, there you are! Join me in my absolute sexual way of belly dance! 

I laughed out loud. 

K: oh Jezza, I really love your way of celebrating.  
C: I know and now... let's dance. 

He stood behind me and laid his arms around me. His hips were moving in wide circles. I was still laughing.

C: can you feel it? Feel the music in your body. Oh yeah.

Richard was staring at us. He finally made it to put James on the bench who already nipped on a new beer. Jeremy's hand slip to the edge of my shirt and tried to pull it up.

C: you should take this off, because of belly dancing... and reasons.

I loosed his grip at my shirt.

K: Jeremy, I don't think this is a good idea.  
J: Clarkson you cocking Moron. Stop it. It's hideous. You're an old man. And fat.  
C: you know what.... you're absolutely right.

James and Jeremy were laughing so hard that Jeremy had to sit down on the bench. Richard was just staring at me. The way he looked me in the eye was a thing I never saw on his face. If I had to guess I would say his glance was full with jealousy. But not in a hard and cold way, he looked broken. And that was hurting me a bit.

C: James  
J: What?  
C: I think I've done something.  
J: what do you mean?  
C: look at him.  
J: yes, of course did you a thing. You muppet, didn't you know that he...  
R: Could you two just shut the fuck up! Huh?! Just once in a lifetime?! 

Richard was yelling, Jeremy and James were just frozen in their position. And I... I was totally overwhelmed with the situation. Richard gave me a broken look and leaved the party in the direction of the hotel rooms.  
My eyes followed him, than I looked at Jeremy and James.

K: could anybody tell me what for gods sake is going on here?

James nodded and looked in the direction where Richard was disappeared few seconds before.

J: follow him. I think it's the best way to find out.

I ran into the hotel, searching for Richard.  
My first intention was to run up the stairs to the Suite area, where the three were sleeping.  
And it was the right feeling, I saw Richard in the hall on his way to his room. 

K: Richard! Richard, please! Is everything ok?

He stopped and turned round to me. A broken smile on his face. 

R: Kathy, I think it would be better if you leave me alone.  
K: no Richard, I want to know what the fuck is going on here because I got the feeling it has something to do with me.  
R: of course it has  
K: what do you mean... "of course"?

He got one step closer to me, stroked my hair behind my ear. Looking me deep in the eyes than slowly down to my lips and back to my eyes. My heart skipped.

R: you've done this on purpose?  
K: what?!  
R: the thing with Jeremy, you tried to make me jealous? Congrats, worked brilliantly.  
K: Richard, is here a hidden camera for the next Christmas party in the office? What are you talking about? 

He got even closer to me, laying his hands on my hips. My heart was racing. This could only be a joke or something.  
His face was just inches apart from mine, I could feel his breath on my skin.

R: you knew that I want you, didn't you?

I was unable to speak. In this second he pulled me closer to him. No piece of paper would fit between us. His wet clothes start to stick on me.  
After a felt eternity I whispered 

K: no, I didn't know. I always thought you where out of my reach and so I just tried not to love you.  
R: you little, beautiful, stupid thing. And? did it work?  
K: I do not know ...

Richard put his hand on my cheek, his thumb brushing my chin.

R: I tried ... did not work.

Richard kissed me tenderly. His tongue went slowly over my lower lip. I opened my mouth and we both moaned softly as our tongues touched. The kiss quickly became more passionate, his hands slid under my shirt.  
Richard interrupted our kiss. He spoke in a low breathless voice.

R: Oh god, I want you so bad...

He pushed me against the wall. My hands slid through his wet hair. Richard was breathing harder, biting my lower lip. I felt his hand slowly slipping from above into my jeans. He kissed me slowly and full of desire. I pulled him closer to me, his wet clothes stuck to mine. We were kissing more passionately with every second, we both gasped as Richard pushed me harder against the wall, I started to unbutton his jeans.

C: Bloody hell! What the...

Jeremy stood at the end of the hallway looking at us. He stumbled down the hall. Richard broke away from me immediately. We were both embarrassed. Richard cleared his throat

R: oh for gods sake. this can not be true.

Jeremy's clothes were wet and dirty.

C: Well ... guys ... Excuse me, but I have to change.  
R: Oh, you do not disturb. How did you get it?  
C: Uhm. Maybe because you pushed her against the wall and she wanted to open your jeans ... well, I'm off right away. I also fell in the jacuzzi and then in a bush. Anyway. Keep going, hamster. I think she liked it.

Jeremy winked at me and stumbled on in the direction of his room. Richard exhaled audibly and looked at me with raised eyebrows. We both had to laugh. Richard looked at me smiling and kissed me.

R: I love it when you laugh.

I laughed embarrassed and stared at the floor. The last 2 minutes have hit me a bit. That was too much at once. Richard pushed my chin up until I had to look at him. He looked at me lovingly.

R: Hey, do not hide from me. I know the mood is totally fucked. Thanks to Jeremy. But I would be happy if we still sleep in the same bed today .... Please.  
K: uhm, yeah. I would love to.

Richard had a boyish smile on his face.

R: Good.

He took my hand and pulled me to the door of his hotel room. He smiled at me as he pulled his room card out of his pocket. Impatiently he opened the door and pushed it to open. Richard signaled for me the way with outstretched arm.

R: My lady.

He grinned. I also had to laugh although my heart beat up to my neck. With a little unsteady steps I pass his room. Richard closed the door and took off his wet shirt and jeans. He threw both into the bathroom, then looked at me. With the look that breaks all hearts. His charming smile was on his face.


End file.
